In Sorrow
by dearestnoona
Summary: Baekhyun tidak tuli, bisu, apalagi buta. Namun, sewaktu-waktu ia akan masuk lebih jauh lagi. Dan, kemudian terjatuh. It's Chanbaek!YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**In Sorrow**

.

.

 _A fiction by_ **dearestnoona**

.

ChanBaek

* * *

" _Happily ever after, or even just together ever after. Its not cheesy._ "

" _It's the noblest, like, the most courageous thing two people can shoot for._ "

* * *

 **:::**

.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Baekhyun untuk segera bergegas menuju _corner_ dari para _Riser_. Di sana, bisa dilihat banyak _Riser_ yang tengah menyeleksi keberadaan mahluk di alam sana. Mata mereka tak henti-hentinya memandang _taber_ yang mereka pegang.

Tak hanya untuk sekedar menyeleksi, di sana, mereka biasa untuk berekreasi. Sesungguhnya peraturan semacam itu sudah dihapuskan, mengingat kebutuhan para _Rester_ yang membeludak. Dan juga kebutuhan pendidikan, menjadi alasan dibukanya _corner_ tersebut dibuka untuk umum.

Sedari tadi jemari lentiknya tak henti-hentinya bergerak. Mengepal, melambai, dan kegiatan abstraknya, hampir menjadi pusat perhatian. Tingkahnya yang agak di luar akal, memang sangat sulit untuk dicegah.

Jari-jari lentik itu, sontak menyentuh layar berkilau dari _taber_. Bibir mungil miliknya hampir mengeluarkan cairan merah. Dikarenakan, gigi putih itu tak henti-hentinya menggigit bibir bagian bawah.

"Seharusnya dia tidak harus memaksakan diri pergi ke sekolah," Ia bermonolog ria. Setengah berbisik, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

Dari sana, sepasang mata itu tak henti-hentinya menatap kegiatan seorang lelaki. Layaknya penguntit, ia bahkan tidak merelakan diri untuk melepaskan pandangannya dari sana.

Penguntit yang tidak pernah berada di sekitarnya. Lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun hanya menguntit layaknya penggemar di media sosial.

Bahkan melihatnya langsung saja tidak pernah. Bagaimana berharap berjodoh dengannya. Bodoh.

Mengingat hal tersebut, rasanya sistem saraf di otak telah memberhentikan pikiran semacam itu. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja memikirkan hal tersebut membuatnya menjadi pesimis. Putus asa, sebagaimana ia akan menggantungkan diri di jurang neraka.

Memikirkan neraka, rasanya, _Riser_ sepertinya tidak pernah melihat tempat semacam itu. Apalagi untuk menempati, atau mungkin bunuh diri di sana. Mengerikan.

 _Byun Baekhyun! Kapan kau akan pulang, huh? Kau ingin digantung oleh Raja Orang Mati?_

Sontak Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Suara yang melengking, bagai frekuensi dari getaran bunyi yang menggemparkan. Telinganya serasa akan putus.

 _Hyrophonos_. Benda yang sengaja dipasangkan di telinga bagian dalam para bayi oleh Ibu di alamnya. Benda tersebut bahkan bisa menerima panggilan jika saja jaraknya ratusan juta kilometer.

 _Hyrophonos_ memang bersifat kekal. Tidak bisa dihilangkan, dilepas, dan lain sebagainya. Terkecuali, jika ada seseorang yang bersedia telinganya dipotong. Atau mungkin mati bunuh diri, karena frustasi dengan kirimin suara dari si _sender_. Maaf saja, tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin mati, atau dipotong telinganya hanya karena suara sang Ibu dari _Hyrophonos-_ nya.

Ia bahkan belum bisa bertemu langsung dengan sang pujaan hati. Bagaimana mau mati.

Sesungguhnya ia harus mengembalikan _taber_ ke tempat pengembalian, namun mengingat ia harus segera bergegas, maka diambilnya untuk dibawa ke rumah. Walaupun harus membayar dengan masa tenggang kartu izin untuk masuk ke _corner_ lagi.

Diambilnya cepat, lalu diletakkan ke sisi tubuh. Dengan penyangga khusus, _taber_ itu bahkan telah tersimpan dengan rapi, tanpa khawatir harus terjatuh. Setelah bersiap, ia meluncurkan _lift_ khusus ke rumahnya. Kaki mungil itu melangkah masuk, namun sebelumnya, seringaian kecil terpatri di sudut bibirnya.

 _Hari ini kau tidak akan lepas dari pandanganku, Park Chanyeol_

 **:::**

Belum sempat mendudukkan diri, sepasang mata masih mengawasinya. Helaan nafas kasar kembali terdengar, "Bu, ada apa lagi, _sih_? Aku 'kan sudah menuruti Ibu untuk pulang ke rumah," sahut Baekhyun tanpa menghilangkan raut masamnya.

Sang Ibu yang tadinya mengawasi gerak-gerik anak sulungnya, hanya bisa mendecih. "Kau ke _corner_ lagi? Untuk apa?" Tatapan menyeramkan sang Ibu memang tidak pernah bisa diragukan lagi. Suasanya yang menyelimuti pun berubah menjadi horror.

"Tentu saja untuk melihat, Bu. Apalagi?"

"Melihat apanya, anak nakal? Ini sudah genap setahun kau pergi ke sana, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Sebenarnya yang kau lakukan itu apa, _sih_? Atau jangan-jangan kau berbohong pada Ibu?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi keluar seketika tanpa jeda. Rasanya mengerikan. Berhadapan dengan pertanyaan aneh, dan tatapan mengerikan seorang Ibu. Lebih baik Baekhyun ditempatkan ke neraka saja, atau mungkin di neraka lebih buruk dari ini?

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Bu. Untuk apa aku bohong?" Baekhyun menarik nafasnya cepat, "Jika Ibu tidak percaya, Ibu bisa periksa sendiri ke daftar pengunjung, dan lihat sendiri apa aku ada di dalam daftar itu." Tutur Baekhyun singkat.

Walau begitu, tatapan mengerikan sang Ibu membuat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kembali. _Sebenarnya Ibu percaya tidak sih, dengan anaknya sendiri?_ Baekhyun membatin.

Posisi Nyonya Byun yang tadinya berdiri, langsung terduduk. Ia menatap lesu si sulung, "Baek," Ia merubah raut wajahnya. Raut itu terlihat sendu, bahkan seperti putus asa.

"Kau tahu bukan, jika Ayahmu adalah seorang yang dihormati di kalangan _Riser_? Dirinya bahkan telah menjabat sebagai wakil dari _State Riser_. Kuharap kau mengerti, Baek."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia bahkan sudah mengira-ngira jika akan berakhir seperti ini. "Bu, secepat mungkin, aku pasti akan mendapatkan _Humonis_ ," sahut Baekhyun kemudian. Sepasang mata dari sang Ibu ternyata tak bisa berbohong. Pancaran harapan masih menunggu di dalam sana, menanti jawaban pasti.

"Tapi, aku tidak berjanji akan secepat apa yang Ibu pikirkan..," lirihnya yang tanpa sadar didengar oleh Ibunya. Ia meringis, menyadari kesalahan yang cukup fatal baginya. Pancaran mata itu kembali berubah. Bagai kabut hitam yang menjadi hunian gemuruh di siang hari.

"Byun..," _mati kau, Baek._

"Jika kau tidak benar-benar mendapatkan _Humonis_ dalam seminggu terakhir, maka kau akan Ibu nikahkan dengan pangeran neraka. Ingat itu!" _Glup_. Membayangkan harus bertemu saja, tidak. Apalagi menikahi pangeran neraka? _Mimpi buruk di siang bolong_.

"Oke, oke, oke! Kita sepakat!" sela Baekhyun cepat. Seringaian kemenangan terpatri jelas di sudut bibir sang Ibu. _Kali ini kau kalah, Baek_.

"Tapi, satu hal. Jangan pernah mengucapkan kata pernikahan dalam pembicaraan di antara kita. Apalagi dengan pangeran neraka, ya Tuhan!"

Baekhyun merengek dalam hati. Bagaimana caranya mendapatkan _Humonis_ dalam waktu seminggu? Mati saja, kau Baek. Ia berpikir keras, sekeras batu _Remons_ sang lambang keabadian.

Dilihatnya si singa betina yang mulai menampilkan raut kepergiannya. Segera, diraihnya satu toples penuh gula-gula yang telah dibentuk menjadi beraneka warna dan bentuk. Seperti makanan manusia, mahluk semacam Baekhyun memang telah terbiasa memakan makanan seperti manusia. Mengingat tugas para riser yang selalu berkaitan dengan _Humonis_ yang mana juga manusia.

Tapi tetap saja, yang paling nomor satu adalah bacon. Memikirkannya saja membuat air liur Baekhyun menetes. Sungguh menakjubkan.

"Sisakan beberapa untuk adikmu—hey, Byun Baekhyun!" Tanpa menggubris perkataan Ibunya, Baekhyun memilih untuk berlari menuju kamar di lantai atas. Lebih tepatnya kamar yang berada di atap. Biasa, mengikuti tren di dunia manusia sana.

"Tenang, Bu! Akan kugantikan dengan segudang cokelat batang! Tapi, kapan-kapan ya..," seru Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Tanpa disadari raut wajah sang Ibu terlihat kesal. _Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal itu pada Ibunya sendiri_ , gerutu sang Ibu membatin.

Tanpa mempedulikan sekesal apapun Ibunya, Baekhyun malah cekikikan. Apalagi jika mengingat wajah Ibunya ketika memerah. Semerah iblis di neraka, menggelikan.

Sepasang kaki pendeknya, digunakan untuk mendorong pintu agar menutup. Ketika dirasa cukup, digerakkan kaki-kaki tersebut ke atas dan ke bawah secara tak teratur. Hingga alas kakinya terlepas dari kaki bagian bawah.

Apa yang dikatakan Ibu memang selalu benar. Dan benar saja, ternyata Baekhyun bahkan lebih malas jika dilihat dari kebiasaan buruknya. Jika saja Ibunya tahu, habis sudah. Mungkin akses bebasnya akan dicabut paksa.

Tapi yang terpenting Ibunya sedang tidak mengawasinya. Dan yang lebih penting adalah kegiatan menguntitnya yang sempat tertunda sejak tadi. Memikirkannya saja, Baekhyun serasa sudah tidak menguntit si sasaran selama berabad-abad lamanya.

Senyuman kecil sejak tadi terulas di bibir tipisnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum. Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat gila dengan perasaannya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, diraihnya _taber_ yang sudah dilemparkannya ke atas ranjang sejak tadi. Jemari lentiknya mengusap layar berlapiskan kristal terbaik di negrinya. Tak berselang lama kemudian, terpampang lah sesosok lelaki jangkung yang kini berdiri dengan wajah bodohnya. Melihat hal tersebut, rasa penasarannya seakan meluap bagai genangan air yang berubah menjadi danau besar.

 _Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?_ Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati. Sepasang mata sipitnya tak berhenti memandang layar. Seolah-olah benda tersebut sangatlah sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Dari layar sana, terlihat jelas sepasang lelaki yang tampak dekat satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan terlihat begitu mesra. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa iri. Termasuk lelaki jangkung yang masih setia berdiri, seraya memandang kebersamaan sepasang insan yang bahkan tidak perlu diketahui hubungannya.

Matanya menatap kosong sang objek. Tatapan itu terlihat sendu, sesendu perasaannya.

Baekhyun masih setia menonton pemandangan dari layarnya. Ia bahkan tetap setia memandang wajah sang pujaan dari balik layar.

 _Apa dia…., sedang patah hati?_

Bagai jutaan batu yang menghantam, rasa sakitnya bahkan tidak seberapa. Layaknya bersender di pohon mangga, maka siapapun yang menyender akan terkena getahnya. Termasuk Baekhyun. Yang dirasakan lelaki itu bahkan menular sampai ke dalam-dalamnya.

 _Bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kau sukai patah hati?_

Walau rasa itu tidak berlaku untuknya, setidaknya, biarkan Baekhyun memperbaiki patahan hati yang telah terbelah.

 _Bahkan jika pada akhirnya tidak semua cerita akan berakhir bahagia._

 **:::**

Semua yang tengah berkumpul di sana sontak terkejut setelah kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun. Ada yang terkejut, datar, dan bahagia. Saking bahagianya, sampai meneteskan air mata.

Baekhyun melihat keanehan yang terjadi. Keluarganya memang aneh. Mungkin jika ada angket keluarga, keluarganya akan masuk nominasi keluarga teraneh.

Baekhyun mendelik geli, "Apa? Ada yang salah?"

Si bungsu yang tadinya memasang wajah terkejut, kini mengubah sedikit rautnya. Setidaknya untuk mempertahankan _image_ tampannya. "Kau…, serius, Kak?" tanya Sehun yang masih dirundung pertanyaan. Pikirannya seakan mencuat kemana-mana, mengingat keputusan yang sudah lama dinanti keluarganya, akhirnya telah diputuskan juga.

"Tentu saja. Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" balas Baekhyun yang disambung dengan dengusan jenaka. Respon adiknya bahkan membuat Baekhyun merasa aneh. _Bukankah ini yang mereka inginkan?_ Tanya Baekhyun membatin.

Matanya kini menangkap raut kebahagiaan sang Ibu. Bisa dilihat dari kedua mata yang agak berbinar. Walau tanpa ulasan senyuman di sana.

"Kau serius 'kan, Baek?" sahut Nyonya Byun sambil menelan separuh makanannya. Baekhyun mengangguk jelas.

"Sungguh, Ibu tidak akan memaksamu untuk pergi. Jika tidak ingin, lebih baik tidak usah," Tutur sang Ibu dengan nada pelan. Baekhyun bisa mendengar jelas penuturan Ibunya. Sejujurnya, ia juga tidak ingin. Namun, inilah pilihannya. Bagaimana 'pun juga, ia harus mewujudkannya.

Dari keduanya, sang kepala keluarga malah memilih diam. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat datar-datar saja. "Ayah, apa kau setuju dengan keputusan Kak Baekhyun?" tanya si bungsu. Ayahnya menatap dalam Baekhyun. Beliau bahkan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, namun penuh perhitungan.

"Sudah seharusnya anak sulung sepertinya melakukan hal seperti ini, 'kan? Kalian tidak perlu terkejut." Sahut tenang sang Ayah. Baekhyun menatap Ayahnya gugup. Tak lupa mengangguk perlahan, seakan memberi jawaban yang sama.

"Kau yakin bisa, Baek?" Rasa penasaran para Ibu memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Jika mereka bertanya sekali, maka akan terus bertanya. Sungguh memusingkan.

"Ya, dan pasti. Jangan pernah meremehkanku, oke? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku juga ingin menjadi _Riser_ yang berguna. Setidaknya membantu masalah _Humonis_ nantinya." Baekhyun berkata dengan keteguhan yang tetap, kemudian diikuti anggukan mantap dari sang Ayah.

"Dan kau juga Sehun. Tahun depan, kau harus masuk uji coba. Pastikan nilaimu di atas rata-rata," Suasana penuh haru itu berubah menjadi helaan nafas pelan dari mereka. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Tidak sulit. Kau hanya disuruh untuk tidur bersama ribuan serangga dari dunia manusia,"

Raut wajahnya semakin menegang, mendengar Baekhyun yang membicarakan _kebenciannya_. "Enyah saja kau, Byun!" Sehun mendesis dalam kalimatnya. Wajahnya bahkan menjadi merah semerah bokong _monjes_ di kebun binatang sana. Melihatnya, malah membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Tawanya bahkan menjadi-jadi ketika lontaran kalimat dari sang Ayah.

"Di sana juga tidak diperbolehkan membawa _doukley_ , atau semacamnya. Dan ingat, kabarnya para _feros_ sering menghantui _camp riser_ ," Baekhyun bahkan harus memegang perutnya karena tak kuat menahan syaraf yang terus memerintahkan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan tawa lantangnya.

Sehun memberenggut. Ia merasa telah kalah total dalam peraduan di antara Ayah dan kakak. Jika saja Ibunya ikut, mungkin akan lebih heboh. Terlebih Sehun adalah anak bungsu. Otomatis pula akan menjadi bahan _bully_ -an satu keluarga.

Merasa sudah selesai ditertawakan, akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri membuka mulut. "Siapa yang akan menjadi _Humonis_ -mu?"

Baekhyun melirik sebentar. Ia mengendikkan bahunya, "Perlu apa kau tahu?"

Desisan khas yang menggetarkan, menjadi iringan balasan dari kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan. Jika saja Baekhyun bukan Kakaknya, mungkin saja dirinya sudah mencabuti bulu mata menyebalkan itu, Sehun mulai berpikir jahat. Sejahat raut wajah yang rasanya ingin dijadikan alas kaki.

"Kudoakan agar kau gagal. Sungguh sialnya sang _Humonis_ yang malang. Kuharap engkau diberkati," Sehun berujar seraya menelungkupkan kedua jemarinya, kemudian memejamkan mata. Sebagaimana orang tengah memohon.

Baekhyun mendelik jenaka. Adiknya yang satu ini memang mudah terbawa perasaan. "Dan aku juga mendoakan agar para _feros_ setia melakukan rutinitas mereka setiap malam," sahut Baekhyun tak mau kalah. Sahutannya membuat sang adik kembali menempatkan ujung lidahnya tepat di belakang gigi, hingga menimbulkan desisan kecil.

Merasa sudah berlama-lama, Baekhyun melirik timernya. Bahkan sang dewa telah menetapkan perbedaan panjang antara jarum pendek dengan yang panjang. Ia benar-benar sadar jika waktunya tidak banyak lagi.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi," Seluruh mata yang melihatnya malah menatap heran. "Ini sudah jamnya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan _guide_ tampan di sana," candanya yang kemudian diikuti pandangan malas Sehun.

"Mau Ayah antar?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri," ia mengerjap, "Bu, aku pamit, ya. Dalam waktu dekat, aku akan kembali lagi. Jangan merindukanku, ya?" kekehan pelan menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Sang Ibu hanya mengangguk tipis. Berharap tiang janji yang telah dibangun, tidak akan rapuh, apalagi runtuh.

"Jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan sampai mengecewakannya. Ingat itu baik-baik, Baek." Kata Nyonya Byun yang tak kuasa menahan bayang-bayang kejadian di sana.

"Hun, berjanjilah padaku. Jika nantinya kau lolos, jangan pernah berani mengintip, atau sampai berpikir untuk menguntit apapun yang ada dari _taber_ -mu. Lebih baik kau meminta saran dari _guide_ , atau mungkin Ayah. Mengerti?" Sehun mengangguk patuh.

"Aku pergi, ya. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Aku mencintai kalian."

 _Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan, seakan membuka pintu harapan di sana. Membuat penyokong kuat, namun bisa rapuh dan hancur._

 _Seandainya pintu tersebut tidak terutup, tiang penyokong yang masih kokoh; layaknya alunan kalimat yang terngiang. Berharap alunan tersebut tidak berhenti._

 _Setidaknya, biarkan janji itu terpenuhi. Hanya untuk Baekhyun._

 **:::**

Tak ada cahaya di sana. Hanya secercah sinar lemah dari sang rembulan. Awan-awan malam memang agak berkabut, menutupi cahaya sang dewi malam. Bintang-bintang berkilauan dari jauh, menjadi penghias langit malam yang indah.

Malam yang indah di dalam kamar yang mencekam. Definisi dari keadaan dimana Chanyeol terus bertahan untuk mendekam di kamarnya.

 _Dia bukanlah yang terakhir_. Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu itu.

 _Belum tentu dialah si takdir_. Seharusnya Chanyeol juga tahu itu.

 _Karena dialah yang pertama_. _Dan dialah yang diinginkan Chanyeol menjadi si takdir_. Maka Chanyeol sadar jika _keseharusannya_ akan lenyap. Tetapi, kembali lagi pada _keseharusannya_. Rasa gundah bercampur gulana, menjadi iringan malam yang mencekam.

Tidak ada kesan horror. Hanya saja, aroma kematian bisa tercium dari sana. _Tidak, tidak_. Chanyeol bukanlah tipe lelaki yang mudah berputus asa. Apalagi memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

Tapi tetap saja, lelaki seperti Chanyeol juga bisa merasakan kegundahan. Rasanya menyakitkan sekaligus menyebalkan. Mana ada obatnya untuk mencegah?

Mungkin salah satunya ialah berdoa. Berharap amnesia, atau mungkin ia terbangun tanpa perasaan apapun. Jika bisa, ia ingin melupakannya. Bisakah itu?

Jawabannya, tidak mungkin. Amnesia? Opsi yang cukup baik, namun ia harus bertaruh nyawa untuk itu. Dan melupakan ketika pagi menjelang, apa Chanyeol ingin mengidap Anterograde? _Tidak, tidak_. Penyakit yang bahkan sangat membuat si pengidap menjadi orang termalang di dunia.

Chanyeol juga masih menginginkan kebahagiaan. _Andai saja ada utusan dari Tuhan yang bisa membantunya…_

 _Woosh!_

Angin kencang yang membuat ranting-ranting pohon bergesekan dengan jendela; membuat tanda jika angin tersebut bukanlah angin biasa. Tapi tidak mungkin ada angin topan di musim seperti ini, 'kan?

Keadaan kamar yang gelap, membuat Chanyeol kesulitan melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Perlahan, dilangkahkannya sepasang kaki panjang menuju arah jendela. Hendak menutup, Chanyeol malah dikejutkan oleh seekor burung merpati putih yang mati di dekat jendelanya. Mulutnya agak terbuka melihat kejadian tersebut.

 _Pertanda apa ini?_

Mungkinkah seekor merpati tersebut adalah utusan Tuhan? Dan takdir tidak mengijinkan merpati itu membantu Chanyeol? Sungguh malangnya nasib sang merpati.

Jadi, ini salah Chanyeol, atau takdir? Chanyeol lah yang bedoa agar Tuhan mengirim utusan padanya. Dan takdirlah yang membuat sang utusan mati mengenaskan.

Baru saja ia ingin meraih merpati tersebut, dirasanya sepasang jemarinya yang tengah menahan lengan kekarnya. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"Siapa kau?" terdengar tegukan air liur yang sedikit kasar. "Jika kau ada untuk menggangguku, lebih baik kau pergi saja. Selagi aku belum membacakan doa-doa pada Tuhan!"

Kini tegukan kasar terdengar dari arah sosok di belakangnya. Sepasang jemari itu tetap bertahan menggenggam erat lengan kekar Chanyeol. "A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu. Malah aku mau membantumu, Chan..," lirihan pelan terdengar merdu di telinga Chanyeol.

Merasa yakin sudah aman, Chanyeol membangkitkan setengah tubuh atasnya. Ia berdiri, bagai tiang yang menjulang hingga menyentuh langit. Lelaki jangkung semacam Chanyeol memanglah terlihat bagai raksasa. _Tapi apa ada raksasa tampan sepertinya?_ Chanyeol sempat berpikir saat itu jika dirinya memang tampan untuk ukuran seorang raksasa jelek berwarna hijau.

Kakinya mencoba mensejajarkan dengan sesosok tubuh yang sempat membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Keadaan kamarnya memang sangat gelap, terlebih pada malam hari. Chanyeol bisa merasakan seberapa tinggi sosok penuh rahasia itu. Sepasang jemarinya mencoba menyentuh sisi tubuh si tersangka. Dirabanya perlahan, namun menimbulkan aliran listrik yang membuat tubuh si tersangka menjadi teguncang perlahan.

Ketika ujung jemarinya bisa merasakan rambut-rambut halus, yang mana ia pikir adalah bagian kepala. Dengan memegang kepalanya saja, Chanyeol sudah tahu. Seberapa pendeknya si tersangka. _Apa dia mahluk kecil seperti yang ada di dongeng?_

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Seketika, tubuhnya terasa menegang. Akibat sentuhan tak pasti dari lelaki jangkung di hadapannya. Bisa dipastikan, wajahnya merah merona.

"Sayang sekali, kupikir kau si penjahat kecil. Bisa-bisanya berbuat kejahatan di malam hari, anak kecil?" Chanyeol bergumam dari arah depan ke atas. Semilir angin, membuat suara berat milik Chanyeol lebih terasa sensasinya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Ini karena faktor tinggi badan saja," si tersangka memberenggut. Dengusan kasar menghiasi ruangan, "Masih mengelak, huh? Kau ini pandai membuat alasan, ya..,"

"Siapa namamu?"

Hening. Mahluk di hadapannya bahkan memilih bungkam.

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas dan ngilu. Mengingat keberadaannya yang sangat dekat dengan sang pujaan. "Kau tidak punya nama, ya?" sambung Chanyeol dengan nada mencibir.

Seakan tidak memiliki pilihan lagi, ia pun memilih untuk membuka suara.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun," sahutnya cepat. Chanyeol masih menimang-nimang. Pikirannya serasa tertuju untuk ribuan pertanyaan yang meliputi setiap saraf di otaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Membantumu,"

"Siapa kau? Memang kau itu Tuhan, mau membantu. Kau bisa apa—"

"Apa kau percaya mahluk setingkat malaikat?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Ia pikir inilah saatnya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Lelaki itu tampak mengernyitkan dahinya di bawah kegelapan malam.

 _Omong kosong macam apa ini?_

" _Riser_. Semacam _helper_ yang ditugaskan untuk membantu segala permasalah yang ada. Kaumku adalah _Riser_. Jika kau bingung, panggil saja dengan nama," jelasnya, sebelum kemudian diikuti kekehan pelan dari si lelaki jangkung.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau,"

"Apa?"

"Ya, kau," Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka, "Apa ini negri dongeng? Ini bumi. Di mana peradaban semacam kekuatan magis sudah tidak dipercaya lagi. Kau ini hidup di tahun berapa, _sih_?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kembali. Sesungguhnya bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Ia hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya, lalu pulang ke rumah. Menguntit Chanyeol dari balik layarnya.

 _Setidaknya menjaga harga diri itu tidak salah, bukan?_

"Jika kau tidak percaya, aku bisa membuktikan sesuatu," Baekhyun berucap seyakin-yakinnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin semua gagal, hanya karena ketidakpercayaan Chanyeol pada dunianya.

Lagi, lagi, Chanyeol tampak menimang sesuatu. Sesungguhnya ia juga tidak punya hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi, hanya saja, rumitnya kisah cinta yang tengah dialami, mampu membuatnya harus berpikir untuk memberi tugas mahluk yang mengaku seorang _Riser_.

"Baik..," Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Buat orang yang aku sukai, jadi menyukaiku. Seolah-seolah hanya ada aku di matanya. Kau bisa?" Chanyeol bertanya kurang yakin. Terlebih melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang agak terdiam kaku, tanpa bisa membalas.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia tahu jika keajaiban memang tidak akan pernah ada.

"Sudah kubilang kau—"

"Aku bisa," sergah Baekhyun. "Dalam jangka waktu tertentu, akan kubuat dia bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu." Chanyeol hampir membelalakkan matanya, namun segera ditahan agar tidak _out of character_.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya,"

"Serius?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini,"

"Jika kau gagal dalam melakukan tugasmu?"

"Berikan aku hukuman," Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun menatapnya penuh tanya. "Aku manusia, dan kau mahluk halus. Jika aku menghukummu dengan cara manusia, rasanya tidak adil..,"

"Bagaimana jika memakai cara menghukum ala mahluk sepertimu?" Chanyeol bersedekap. Jemari tegasnya dimasukkan ke saku jaket. Menunggu jawaban, Chanyeol memainkan ujung kakinya di atas lantai.

"Tidak ada, ya? baiklah—"

"Ada," Baekhyun berucap pelan. Sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya, karena sudah menjadi rahasia para kaum _Riser_ yang telah menjaga tradisi leluhur. Ada satu hukuman yang sangat ditakuti seluruh _Riser_. Termasuk dirinya.

Kematian. _Riser_ itu alami, natural, dan abadi. Mereka akan mati jika tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Untuk _Rester_ , mereka akan mati beberapa hari kemudian setelah sang kepala keluarga mati. _Rester_ ada karena pernikahan abadi mereka.

Cara melenyapkan _Riser_ , sangat mudah. Hanya dengan mengucapkan kalimat, dengan keteguhan, dan keyakinan, maka, kematian abadi akan menghampiri para _Riser_.

"Hukuman sejenis _vanishing_ ialah hukuman yang hanya diperlukan ketika seorang _Riser_ telah lelah menjalani tugasnya. Namun hukuman tersebut bisa juga dilakukan oleh _Humonis_ sang _Riser_ ," Dahi Chanyeol mengkerut, pertanda ia membutuhkan penjelasan yang lebih.

" _Humonis_. Manusia yang telah dipilih oleh _Riser_ untuk memecahkan segala masalah _Humonis_ ," Anggukan pelan terlihat jelas dari sedikit pergerakan di sana. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, kemudian membuangnya perlahan. "Kau sudah mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Jadi aku adalah _Humonis_ -mu?" Sekarang Baekhyun yang mengangguk, "Ya. Dan aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalahmu."

Kali ini, Chayeol lah yang terdiam. Ia tampak berpikir. Memikirkan apa saja yang akan terjadi nantinya, termasuk konsekuensi menjadi Humonis. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan menuju dinding kamarnya. Jemarinya tampak meraba-raba sesuatu.

 _Klik_. Kegelapan pun sirna. Tergantikan sinar terang dari cahaya buatan yang terbentuk karena aliran listrik yang tertutup.

Didukung dengan kenampakkan langsung dari mahluk yang sempat membuatnya ngeri. Mahluk itu mempunyai tubuh yang sama seperti manusia. Sepasang telinga, satu hidung, sepasang mata, bibir, dan pipi _chubby_. Wajahnya bahkan benar-benar seperti bocah kecil yang belum memasuki usia pubertas. Lucu sekali.

Tak jauh dari sana, Baekhyun pun merasakan hal yang berbeda. Tubuhnya agak menegang kaku. Baru kali ini ia melihat sang pujaan dari jarang sedekat itu. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin pingsan di tempat.

"Kukira akan ada kurcaci dengan wajah yang menyeramkan seperti yang ada di dalam dongeng," Chanyeol masih memandang wujud Baekhyun di sana. "Ternyata yang kulihat adalah sesosok bocah kecil. Lucu sekali." Dengusan geli meredam keheningan di sana. Baekhyun tampak mengerucutkan bibir. Ia bahkan tahu jika wajahnya tidak pantas dibilang sebagai lelaki dewasa.

 _Wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik, dan…., imut_ , kali ini Chanyeol membatin. Kesan pertama yang diciptakan memang agak luar biasa. Ia saja tidak menyangka jika ada mahluk dengan wujud seperti itu.

Baekhyun masih terdiam. Ia bahkan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya sejak Chanyeol berpindah. Jangankan bergerak, menarik nafas saja sudah kesulitan.

Sepasang bola mata coklat, ikut menghiasi wajah cantik Baekhyun. Pandangan yang teduh, membuat siapa saja yang menatap akan meleleh hatinya. Tapi, mungkin Chanyeol bisa dikecualikan. Bukannya terkagum, pandangan lucu terlihat dari sepasang mata coklat milik lelaki jangkung itu.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mulai membuka suara, merasa pandangan aneh yang tak seharusnya digunakan. Chanyeol mendengus geli, "Lupakan,"

"Mulai besok, kau bisa ikut aku ke sekolah. Dan jangan berbuat macam-macam."

Chanyeol pergi ke ranjangnya. Meninggalkan pandangan penuh tanya dari lelaki mungil di sana.

 _Akankah semuanya berjalan dengan baik?_

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Mini-dictionary**

 _Corner_ : Pusatnya para Riser untuk sekadar bertugas, atau hanya berkeliling saja.

 _Riser_ : Mahluk yang hidupnya ditugaskan untuk memenuhi permintaan manusia malang

 _Humonis_ : Manusia malang yang akan dibantu oleh Riser

 _Hyroponos_ : Semacam alat pendengar (seperti earphone) guna menghubungkan antara Riser dengan Riser yang lainnya

 _Taber_ : alat pemantau jarak jauh. Biasanya digunakan oleh para Riser untuk mengamati siapa-siapa saja calon Humonisnya.

 _Feros :_ semacam hantu di kalangan Riser. Mereka dipercaya akan mendatangkan nasib buruk.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hi fellas!1!1!1!1! so, for yall who have been visiting my stories, would know this fic so well. And according to the last readers who want me to make it yaoi, so alright. I just did it.

Jadi, ini cerita yang sebenernya udah di-post lebih dari setengah tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya 30 Juni 2015, dan akan di-repost setelah melihat beberapa hal yang nantinya menjadi pendukung kuat atas pemostingan fanfic ini.

Dan maafkan atas beberapa bahasa yang nampaknya sulit untuk dimengerti (ya?) karena aku sendiri emang punya habit buat bingungin orang. Jadi, tolong maklumin, ya. Oh, ya! Untuk fanfic ini bakal di-post secara berkala setiap minggunya, bc of I just finished all the chapters (lololololol).

Back then, kindly submit your review for appreciate this fanfic more! I would be so thankful to you guys who's been submitted your own thoughts about this fanfiction.

Thank you!

Love,

 **dearestnoona**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Sorrow**

 **.**

 _a fiction by_ **dearestnoona**

.

Chanbaek

.

* * *

Kicauan burung berbunyi, membuat siapa saja yang mendengar akan merasakan ketenangan pagi. Langit yang tampak berkabut, menjadi pemandangan terbaik di pagi hari. Sang dewa langit masih bersembunyi malu-malu. Cahaya yang agak terusik karena awan mendung menyertainya.

Mungkin hujan akan turun, mengingat langit yang tampak mendung menjadi pembuka di pagi hari. Sementara itu, sesosok di balik selimut tebal masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya. Dirinya bahkan masih menikmati sisa-sisa bunga tidur di sana.

Gorden yang sedikit terbuka, membuat cahaya masuk melewati celah-celah kecil. Matanya mengerjap pelan, merasa terganggu. Pergerakan kecil terlihat dari balik selimut. Gerakan itu perlahan-lahan menjadi jelas, yang kemudian diikuti wajah dari sosok yang sempat menutupi diri hingga ke wajahnya, menampakkan diri.

Matanya masih mengerjap, menerima intensitas cahaya yang semakin lama makin besar karena diikuti pergerakan warna-warna terang.

Lama berdiam diri, ia kemudian merenggangkan tubuh yang tidak bergerak semalaman. Seusai merenggangkan otot, ia kembali terdiam, menyesuaikan otot-otot yang sempat direnggangkannya tadi.

Otaknya masih kosong dikarenakan efek bangun pagi. Disesuaikanlah ingatan-ingatan yang selalu berkubang di pikirannya.

 _Dia_. Pikiran pertama Chanyeol segera mengarah ke _dia_. Ia baru mengingat jika semalam ada seorang lelaki yang mengaku seorang _Riser_ yang diutus untuk membantunya dari permasalahan. Mengingat hal itu membuat Chanyeol mendengus geli dengan senyuman tipisnya.

 _Konyol_ , pikirnya kemudian. Namun sontak ia bergerak, _kemana dia?_

Semalam memang Chanyeol langsung bergerak menuju ranjangnya, tanpa mempedulikan keterdiaman Baekhyun. Ruangannya memang sengaja dimatikan lagi, agar lebih nyaman. Namun ia juga tidak sadari jika sesungguhnya ada mahluk lain selain dirinya di sana.

Lekas, Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjangnya. Kaki panjang itu melangkah kemudian, mengikuti tiap arahan dari saraf-saraf dalam _cerebrum_ nya. Jemarinya membuka pintu kayu tersebut, lalu menutupnya kembali. Langkahnya menuntun dirinya menuruni setiap anak tangga yang ada. Perlahan, diturunkannya satu persatu telapak kaki, yang kemudian menapaki setiap anak tangga di sana.

Ketika mencapai anak tangga terakhir, matanya menangkap sesuatu dari arah dapur. Dilihatnya sesosok lelaki mungil yang memakai _sweater_ panjang milik Chanyeol. Jemari lentik itu sedari tadi mengorek segala isi dari dalam lemari es.

Sibuk mencari, ia tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi. Chanyeol menyipitikan matanya. Merasa heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, ia kemudian mendekati Baekhyun.

Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah. Empat langkah. Lima langkah. Tepat sekali.

Kini Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Matanya mengikuti setiap gerakan jemari di dalam lemari es. Saking dekatnya, bahkan hampir saja jarak terhapus dari sana.

"Ini dia!" pekik Baekhyun seraya menarik jemarinya dari dalam sana. Ia mengeluarkan jemarinya beserta sekotak kecil susu yang bergambar stroberi di depannya. Dengan cepat, ia berbalik,

 _Duk_. Benar saja. Sosok jangkung itu, kini berdiri mematung di hadapannya. Tolong, siapapun ingatkan Baekhyun tentang jarak yang sangat intim ini. Rona merah menyembul di pipi gembilnya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan tenang. Jantungnya seakan berhenti beroperasi saat itu juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mengerjap kaget. Refleks, didorongnya dada Chanyeol. Jemarinya memang sempat menempel di depan dada bidang milik Chanyeol. Bahkan, Baekhyun bisa merasakan tiap detakan jantung yang berdendang di sana.

Tubuh Chanyeol pun terdorong ke belakang. Hingga kemudian ia merasakan punggungnya mencium lantai. Kini ia terbaring di atas lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa mematung dengan kotak susu digenggamannya.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri. Dilihatnya sang lelaki yang meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri? Cepat bantu aku, bodoh!" ringis Chanyeol kesal. Dengan tergagap, Baekhyun berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya. Kotak susunya, dilempar entah kemana. Yang terpenting ia harus membantu lelaki yang terus meringis kesakitan itu.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun mengusap setiap jengkal di dekat bahu lelaki jangkung itu. Chanyeol, pun hanya bisa mengeluh dan meringis. "Bantu aku berdiri, Baek!" lelaki mungil itu segera menarik Chanyeol yang masih tergeletak tanpa daya. Dengan segenap tenaga, ditariknya tubuh besar tersebut dari sana, dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Sshh…, kau ini mahluk apa, _sih_? Teganya mendorong dengan cara seperti itu. Ingin balas dendam?" tanya Chanyeol dengan segala hujatan yang diberikannya kepada Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu masih memandang Chanyeol dengan rasa penyesalan.

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf. Lagipula siapa yang dengan liciknya berdiri di belakang ku? Ingin melecehkanku, huh?" Baekhyun membela diri.

"Ah, jadi kau menyalahkanku?" Chanyeol mendengus, "Lagipula siapa yang sedari tadi mengorek-ngorek isi lemari es milik orang lain? Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. _Dia benar-benar keterlaluan_ , kata Baekhyun membatin. _Rasanya menyesal telah memilih Chanyeol sebagai tambatan hati yang sesungguhnya_ , pikir Baekhyun kemudian.

Mungkin untuk saat ini ia akan berpikir seperti itu

 _Hingga pada suatu saat, Baekhyun kehilangan kendali pada dirinya,_

 _Pada saat itu juga, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah untuk berhenti mencintainya. Jika pada suatu saat hanya akan selalu ada penyesalan._

 **:::**

Setelah berdebat panjang, yang mana Baekhyun harus mengalah dari segala kekuasaan yang telah dipegang Chanyeol, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi. Bukan mereka, mungkin lebih tepatnya Chanyeol.

Mau menolak, pun tidak bisa. Semuanya sudah diatur oleh Chanyeol, termasuk apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun harus ada aturannya. Baekhyun ingat, lelaki itu membuat banyak sekali peraturan dengannya.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia lain, selain aku?" Baekhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang ditanya sang _Humonis_. Chanyeol tampak berpikir lagi, "Bagaimana caranya kau menolongku kalau begitu?"

"Ada," lelaki mungil itu menghela nafasnya, "Tapi hanya kami yang tahu bagaimana caranya. Manusia seperti kalian tidak boleh mengurusi apa yang menjadi hak kami." Tuturnya tegas. Chanyeol mendengus, "Bahkan untuk _Humonis_ -mu sendiri?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sang _Humonis_ , "Tentu saja. Tidak boleh,"

Lelaki jangkung itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sedari tadi mereka memang berbincang di dalam mobil milik Chanyeol, namun ketika sampai di sana, ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan.

Bisa-bisa orang lain akan menyebutnya gila, karena berbicara sendiri. Chanyeol memang selalu menjanga _image_ -nya sebagai anak teladan. Ia memang tidak sepopuler Kim Jongin ataupun Kris yang terkenal karena menjabat menjadi kapten basket sekaligus anggota OSIS. Jongin adalah anggota basket yang terkenal, dan juga merupakan anggota OSIS. Sedangkan, Kris hanyalah seorang kapten basket, namun karena itulah dirinya menjadi populer.

Chanyeol? Hanya murid yang selalu memiliki nilai baik dalam pelajarannya, dan menduduki peringkat pertama di kelasnya. Ya, Chanyeol hanyalah murid teladan yang tak diketahui keberadaannya. Sekalipun mereka tahu, juga tidak akan menjadi perbincangan besar.

Bahkan untuk Kyungsoo, Chanyeol hanyalah sahabat baiknya yang mau mengajarkan Kyungsoo dalam beberapa pelajaran. Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo selalu menduduki peringkat kedua di bawah Chanyeol, namun dirinya juga ingin menduduki peringkat pertama. Ya, mengalahkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bahkan pernah berpikir jika ia harusnya mengalah dari Kyungsoo, agar lelaki manis itu mau membuka hatinya. Namun semua akan berakhir sia-sia. Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu itu semua.

"Yeol!" pekikan lantang datang dari arah yang tak jauh darinya. Segera, Chanyeol menyiapkan diri. Setidaknya menyiapkan sikap untuk seseorang tidak masalah, bukan?

"Ah, Kyung. Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya sedemikian rupa. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun hanya mendengus geli. _Bisa-bisanya dia berlaku manis pada orang lain,_ sungut Baekhyun dalam hati.

Lelaki itu sangatlah lucu sekaligus imut. Sepasang mata bulatnya, seakan-akan ingin keluar dari sana. Bibir tipisnya yang berbetuk hati, menjadi nilai tambah untuknya. Baekhyun benar-benar kalah besar. Melihat seberapa sempurnanya lelaki yang disukai Chanyeol.

Seketika Baekhyun termenung. Ia benar-benar harus sadar diri jika begitu.

"Tak kusangka kau datang sepagi ini, Yeol. Biasanya kau datang sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai," kata Kyungsoo yang lebih menjorok kepertanyaan. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang bahkan tidak gatal. Ia tersenyum lebar, "Kupikir ini sebuah keberuntungan, Kyung,"

Baekhyun mendesis geli. Chanyeol memang mendengar, namun ia harus menjaga sikapnya jika tidak ingin dibilang aneh. Lelaki jangkung itu sedari tadi masih setia memberikan tatapan penuh cinta, hingga Baekhyun merasa ingin menguburkan dirinya ke inti bumi.

 _Sebegitu cintanya 'kah dirinya dengan Kyungsoo?_ Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya.

"Kau tahu, Jongin saja tidak pernah datang tepat waktu. Benar-benar bocah itu!" Kyungsoo mendesis kemudian seraya melirik ke sekelilingnya, tanpa menyadari pandangan Chanyeol yang telah berubah. Lelaki jangkung itu menatap sendu ke arah sang pujaan, "Kyung,"

"Hm?"

"Kau…, apa kau dengan Jo—"

"Kyung!" pekik seseorang dari jauh. Lelaki tinggi dengan kulit tan, berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tegasnya.

"Kau bilang akan datang sebentar lagi…," rajuk Kyungsoo pada lelaki yang baru mendatanginya. Lelaki itu, Jongin, tersenyum lebar seraya menepuk rambut lembut Kyungsoo.

Tawa kecil menghiasi keadaan, tanpa menyadari kedua pasang mata yang tengah mengawasi. Chanyeol merasa semuanya akan berujung pada kegundahan yang menutupi diri dalam kegelapan. Mungkin nanti malam ia harus merenung dalam kesedihan yang cukup dalam.

Sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya menjadi penonton, tanpa berani berkutik. Ia tahu dimana posisinya, menyadari suasana yang sangat tidak mendukung itu. Baekhyun menatap miris ke arah pasangan yang sedang ber- _lovey_ - _dovey_ , _haruskah ia beraksi sekarang juga?_ Baekhyun berpikir demikian.

Masih mengamati kedua insan di sana, mereka tertegun kemudian. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan sepasang bola matanya yang lucu. Ia tersenyum, "Ayo, kita ke kelas!"

Chanyeol tertegun, berdeham sebentar dan memperbaiki sikapnya.

"A-ayo."

Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak ingin bersikap seperti yang sekarang ini. Wajahnya sangat menjelaskan seberapa besar patah hatinya terhadap lelaki pujaannya. Baekhyun saja sampai tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo yang pintar tidak pernah mengerti raut penuh cinta milik Chanyeol ketika berhadapan dengannya.

Janji adalah janji. Baekhyun sangat tahu jika secepat mungkin ia harus segera beraksi.

 **:::**

Kaki pendeknya sedari tadi berjalan mengikuti seseorang di depannya. Langkah kaki itu terlihat kaku mengikuti setiap langkah yang diambil. Kaki panjang lelaki jangkung tersebut membawanya ke lorong yang sepi. Matanya terlihat berkabut, seakan-akan tidak mempedulikan apa-apa saja yang ada dilewatinya.

Baekhyun meneguk air liurnya kasar. Ia masih tidak bisa mengendalikan lelaki yang berjalan tak tentu arah seperti Chanyeol sekarang ini.

"Kita mau kemana, _sih_?" rutuk Baekhyun. "Kau tidak ingin ke kelas?"

 _Duk_. Baekhyun kini menabrak punggung hangat di depannya. Wajahnya mendarat tepat di belakang punggung milik Chanyeol. Kini, ia kehilangan kata-kata. Seakan semuanya terfokus pada debaran jantung yang kian memacu dirinya untuk tetap merasakan kehangatan di sana.

Tanpa disadari, Chanyeol masih terdiam. Enggan untuk membalikkan tubuh, ia menghela nafas kasar, "Baek,"

Otak lelaki mungil itu memang sedang tidak menyediakan respon yang cepat. Dikarenakan akal sehatnya yang hampir saja lenyap dari otaknya. Kini, ia harus mengendalikan diri secepat mungkin. Tidak mungkin 'kan berdiam diri di sana tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

Baekhyun berdeham pelan, "Ya?" Matanya tertuju pada punggung tinggi milik sang pujaan. Chanyeol pun membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Baekhyun. Jarak di antara mereka sangatlah tipis. Bahkan sedikit gerakan saja, bisa menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Sepasang mata coklat itu tak pelik memandang si objek di hadapannya. Kendati rona-rona merah menyembul di pipi tembamnya, Chanyeol bahkan tak menanggapi hal tersebut. Baekhyun merasa sangat bodoh. Hanya dengan berdiri terdiam, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya degupan jantung yang bersuara di dalam sana. Rona merah wajahnya juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam ketegangan yang ada.

Lebih tepatnya, hanya Baekhyun yang merasa seperti itu. Chanyeol hanya memikirkan apa yang telah disaksikannya tadi. Matanya sendu, menatap kosong Baekhyun. Ia tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Kumohon..," Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, "Apapun itu, tolong buat dirinya jatuh padaku. Walau hanya sehari saja—itu..., sungguh, aku takkan mempermasalahkannya."

Suaranya parau, dan berat. Bahkan hampir seperti tak ada suara di sana, sangat tidak jelas. Sesuatu yang agak berat jatuh pada bahu sebelah kirinya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan setiap nafas yang ditarik dan dikeluarkan Chanyeol. _Hangat_. Namun tidak untuk perasaan yang tengah melanda lelaki jangkung itu.

Perlahan, diangkatnya jemari lentik tersebut ke punggung Chanyeol. Ditepuknya perlahan, bahkan lebih menyerupai bulu angsa yang menepukkan sesuatu di sana. Jemari Baekhyun bahkan lebih lembut dari bulu-bulu angsa.

Chanyeol pun ikut merasakan kelembutan itu. _Hingga dirinya terjatuh, terperosok ke dalam lubang hitam yang takkan pernah menyelamatkannya._

 **:::**

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Chanyeol memang lebih menjadi pendiam. Berbeda ketika dia berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo tadi. Seolah-olah ada dunia lain yang didiaminya untuk Kyungsoo seorang.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun menjadi murung. Tak biasanya ia mempermasalahkan hal sedemikian rupa. Padahal ia datang untuk membantu _Humonis_ -nya dalam menyelesaikan masalah.

Bukan untuk merasa iri. Atau patah hati.

Jadi sesungguhnya di sini yang lebih merasakan patah hati itu adalah Baekhyun…, atau Chanyeol?

Namun semuanya berimbas kepada Baekhyun. Segalanya bergantung pada Kyungsoo. Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak membuat Chanyeol merana dalam kesedihan, pastinya Chanyeol tidak akan merasa sedih. Sehingga Baekhyun juga tidak berimbas merasakan kesedihan sang lelaki impian.

Namun jika Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bahagia, maka di sini yang akan patah hati hanyalah Baekhyun. Tapi seharusnya Baekhyun bahagia jika seseorang yang dicintainya juga bahagia, bukan?

Tak ingin munafik, dirinya juga masih punya perasaan. Segalanya tidak boleh terabaikan begitu saja. Semua ada prosesnya, hingga puncaknya nanti, ia harus bersiap menanggung apa yang telah ditanamnya. Menanam kepedihan, dan berbuah kesengsaraan di kemudian hari.

Sungguh, kebodohan Baekhyun hanyalah jatuh cinta pada sang _Humonis_. Sebelumnya, ia telah lama jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, bahkan sebelum dirinya menjadi _Riser_ untuk lelaki jangkung itu.

Takdir memang mempermainan kedua belah pihak. Ketika mereka terlahir, permainan akan dimulai. Dan ketika permainan selesai, bukan berarti semua akan baik-baik saja. Melainkan salah satu dari mereka akan lenyap dari dunia fana itu.

Matanya mengerjap perlahan. Ia masih melamun, memandangi lapangan di bawah sinar terik. Kelas memang telah dimulai sedari tadi. Baekhyun merasa bosan harus menunggu lonceng berbunyi.

Merasa penat, ia memutuskan untuk mengintip sedikit lewat kaca jendela kelas dimana Chanyeol berada. Matanya menangkap sosok yang dicarinya tengah serius menuliskan apa yang dijelaskan. Kacamata dengan _frame_ hitam, dan lensa transparan, membuatnya lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak rela untuk melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari sana.

 _Sungguh beruntungnya Kyungsoo_ , batin Baekhyun yang masih menatap kagum sang pujaan dari kejauhan. Kini, ia melirik ke arah samping kanan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa melihat jelas keberadaan lelaki bermata bulat itu dari sana.

Kyungsoo juga memakai kacamata yang sama seperti Chanyeol. Pena mereka juga sama, bahkan kotak pensilnya juga sama. Baekhyun jadi iri melihat kesamaan di antaranya. Selama ia ada, tidak pernah ada yang mau memiliki barang pasangan dengannya. Sehun sebagai adiknya pun juga enggan. Katanya _sih_ tidak ingin disangka pacaran.

Mengingat hal tersebut, Baekhyun mendecih kesal. Harusnya, adiknya itu bangga bisa berjalan bersama kakak yang imut dan mempesona. Namun, yang ia dapat hanyalah desisan geli dari sang adik. Sungguh malang nasib Baekhyun, di sini.

Melihat seberapa panjang penjelasan yang ada, Baekhyun merasa sangat bosan. Hingga dirinya memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar di daerah tempat dimana Chanyeol bersekolah.

 _Pada suatu hari, akan ada buih yang lenyap meski telah ditiup kuat-kuat. Karena tak ada buih yang abadi di dunia ini._

 _Di malam hari, buih-buih itu akan lenyap, walau tak tersentuh sedikitpun._

 **:::**

Lonceng telah berbunyi, membuat seisi kelas beramai-ramai keluar dari ruangan yang mengengapkan. Mereka menarik nafas kuat, lalu menghelanya panjang, merasa terbebas dari beban selama pelajaran berlangsung.

Ketika murid-murid lainnya bergegas keluar dari sana, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masih setia memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sudah selesai sedari tadi, namun ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyungsoo.

Mata coklat itu tak lekas membiarkan pemandangan fana tersebut dari pandangannya. Dirinya bahkan larut dalam buaian logika yang merana. Kaki panjangnya bahkan tidak akan lelah untuk berdiri terus menerus. _Apa_ sih _yang tidak untuk Kyungsoo?_ Chanyeol sudah terbuai dalam cinta yang membuatnya menjadi tokoh paling menderita, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang pembaca. Namun, jika itu Kyungsoo, tak ada yang tidak membahagiakan. Sekalipun Kyungsoo bermesraan dengan Jongin di depannya, Chanyeol tidak akan peduli.

Perasaan membutakan akal sehatnya. Kemana Chanyeol si murid teladan dengan IQ di atas rata-rata?

"Chan?" suara lembut itu sedari tadi memanggil namanya, berusaha membuyarkan apa yang tengah dibayangkannya. Jemari kecil tersebut bahkan sempat mengibaskannya perlahan, untuk memastikan jika mahluk di depannya tidak sedang dirasuki oleh mahluk astral.

Merasa ada rangsangan di sekitarnya, Chanyeol tertegun kemudian. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, lalu melihat Kyungsoo yang masih setia menatapnya.

 _Oh, lihatlah, demi_ Aphrodite _yang mempesona….._

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya, untuk memastikan jika tidak ada masalah pada temannya yang satu itu. Chanyeol tersenyum gugup. Jantungnya bahkan terus memompa aliran darahnya. Membuat sesuatu yang berdesir hebat ketika disuguhkan pemandangan surgawi.

"Eung—ya…, tentu," ia menarik nafasnya kuat, "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Sedari tadi, Park. Kau saja yang sedang terjerumus ke dalam ilusi sialanmu itu," Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Sedari tadi Chanyeol tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya terhadap lelaki mungil itu.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Do," _Dan sialnya yang menjadi tokoh ilusiku adalah kau, Kyung._

Senyuman manis terpatri di wajah manisnya. Bibir yang membentuk hati, seakan membuat tekanan darahnya naik begitu saja.

Dan jika Chanyeol mati, maka alasannya adalah Kyungsoo. Mati karena hipertensi.

Sungguh konyol. Namun itulah hidup. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghindar dari apa yang telah menjadi kodratmu selama ini, begitulah yang selalu ditanamkan Chanyeol selama ia hidup. Tak pernah tepikir olehnya jika suatu saat akan ada pengganti dari orang yang selalu mengisi penuh hatinya.

Chanyeol hanya belum menyadarinya.

Setelah bergegas dari kelas, Kyungsoo yang telah mendahului langkah Chanyeol, tiba-tiba berhenti di tempat. Tampak lambaian yang jelas diperlihatkan olehnya. Chanyeol yang penasaran, segera menoleh ke arah tujuan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki dengan kulit sedikit kecoklatan itu, berjalan ke arahnya. Lebih tepatnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Rambutnya terlihat mengkilap, karena terbasahi keringat. Kulit tan miliknya sedikit terekspos, dikarenakan kaos yang dikenakannya tidak memiliki selubung lengan. Sehingga kulit basahnya terlihat jelas.

Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh di sekitar pelipisnya. Ia datang menghampiri, sambil membawa handuk kecil di bahu kirinya.

"Kyung!" serunya sesaat lalu berlari kecil ke arah Kyungsoo. Sejauh ini, hanya senyuman lebar yang terpatri dengan jelasnya. Chanyeol bahkan bisa melihatnya.

"Kau ada jam eskul hari ini? Atau kau membolos, Kim?" tanya Kyungsoo selidik. Jongin hanya menyengir, menampilkan raut bodohnya di sana.

"Aku tidak membolos. Hanya saja, akan ada pertandingan daerah, dan timku harus berpartisipasi dalam acara itu," Lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jemari kecil Kyungsoo menangkup wajahnya. Dilihatnya lekat wajah tan itu. Hingga menimbulkan rona di wajah Jongin.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kau menggodaku, huh?" Seringainya polos. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan cara yang tak seharusnya. "Menggoda seperti ini, maksudmu?"

Jari-jari ramping tersebut menggelitik wajah Jongin perlahan. Hingga sampai ke hidung Jongin, ia menariknya kencang. "Ah! Sakit Kyung!" Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud meledek lelaki di hadapannya.

Tanpa disadari, sepasang mata tengah mengawasi. Mengawasi segala apa aktifitas mereka. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap pasangan yang sedang bermesraan, tanpa menganggu sedikitpun.

Merasa diawasi, Jongin melirik ke arah belakang. Ia mendapati wajah sendu milik Chanyeol terpampang di sana. "Kyung, ada apa dengan temanmu itu?"

Segera, Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya lelaki yang _notabane_ adalah temannya sendiri, masih setia menunggu di sana. Berdiri tanpa kepastian, seakan menunggu bulan yang berganti menyinari di siang hari.

"Ya Tuhan!" pekik Kyungsoo kemudian, "Maafkan aku Chan, sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud melupakan kehadiranmu,"

 _Tidak bermaksud?_

"Tidak apa-apa. Kukira kau hanya sebentar, tapi sepertinya akan lama," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dengan kacamata bodohnya itu. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Sampai jumpa Kyung..., dan kau juga, Kim."

Chanyeol pergi. Pergi dengan meninggalkan seribu harapan di sana. Dan mungkin hanya tersisa jutaan harapan di hatinya.

 _Hingga harapan itu terkikis sedikit demi sedikit._

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N**

HALOOOOO GAISSSSS

according to the last note i've put, it was written that i will post the new chapter once a week, but since i just wanna put it as an apology to you guys for the others fanfics-postponing, so i decided to make it right.

Jadi, karena aku juga kemarin salah membubuhkan summary, dan beberapa kesalahan lainnya, so i posted the new chapter of In Sorrow! I'm so sorry in case of my fanfic isnt that good bc im not the pro so yea.

Oke, thats all the cuap-cuap of me, thank you for all the readers here who not even leaving your reviews or whoever still leaving their reviews i'm so thankful to you!

 **kindly submit the review, and be a kind reader.**

Sincerely,

 **dearestnoona**


End file.
